Keep your love
by Luche
Summary: Si Dean Winchester avait été blessé par un ange…Classique me diriez vous, mais si cet ange l'a blessé au niveau du cœur ? Beaucoup moins sur d'un coup hein ?


_Keep your love_

_**Si Dean Winchester avait été blessé par un ange…Classique me diriez vous, mais si cet ange l'a blessé au niveau du cœur ? Beaucoup moins sur d'un coup hein ? **_

Je tiens à remercier trèèès chaleureusement Barjy02 qui avec ses fanfictions et ses encouragements m'a donné l'envie d'écrire, ainsi que Demonia pour la correction et ton soutiens. Je vous remercierais jamais assez, cette fanfic est pour vous !

Les personnages de Supernatural ne m'appartiennent pas et heureusement pour eux !

En espérant que ça vous plaise,

Enjoy

_**Chapitre un :**__** Pour l'amour d'un ange**_

La colère, la douleur, la peine… Je suis fatigué, tellement épuisé… Je veux tellement te revoir, ton visage et pourtant, l'odeur de ta présence et ton ombre persistent encore. Ton visage me hante et mes douleurs ne cicatrisent pas et ne le feront probablement jamais. Je ne sais pas pourquoi…On dit bien que le temps guérit toutes les blessures, mais combien de temps ? Hein ? Combien de temps dois-je souffrir le martyre ? Peut-être qu'hurler, briser ce silence bien trop envahissant aiderait à apaiser ma peine ? Peut-être qu'après tout je suis destiné à souffrir ? Moi Dean Winchester, condamné à l'éternelle souffrance. J'ai abandonné tout espoir d'être heureux, je ne suis pas sur qu'avec ta disparition, mon âme en peine sera soulagée.

Tu me manques Castiel, tu me manques tellement que la vie n'a pas le même gout, qu'elle n'a pas les mêmes couleurs. Tu m'as changé, grâce à toi, je suis devenu plus fort et j'avais une autre personne sur qui compter… Avec toi, je pouvais me confier sans même ouvrir la bouche, rien qu'en un regard tu connaissais mes pensées. Nous étions reliés, nous le sommes toujours enfin… je crois… On se comprenait, et putain que la douleur est forte, putain que j'ai mal…_Son of a bitch_…

Pendant toutes ses années, tu étais là, et j'ai jamais été qu'un connard, je t'ai blessé… tu m'as tenu la main… Tu as vu en moi la lumière de mon âme, moi qui la croyais aussi noire que les ténèbres et moi j'ai pas réussi à combattre cette putain de fierté… Cette putain de merde qui fait que je suis comme ça. Malgré mes remords, mon chagrin, je peux entendre ta voix qui me tue à petit feu. Dès que j'ai le malheur de regarder les nuages, le supplice revient… Je sais même pas si t'es chez toi au Paradis, je sais même pas ou tu peux te trouver en fait…Et rien n'est plus désagréable que la fois ou je me suis retrouvé allongé dans l'herbe au milieu de cette prairie. Oh tu sais peut-être pas de quoi je parle… Une chasse qui m'a mené jusqu'à une prairie où les morts s'étaient succédé, juste une banale histoire de fantômes après tout rien que les choses habituelles. Mais ce jour-là, j'ai pris le temps de regarder les nuages et je me suis rendu compte que toi qui faisais ma force, tu étais devenu ma faiblesse. Je suis si fatigué de te chercher, tu détruis ma dernière liberté, je ne te reverrais sans doute plus jamais… Plus jamais que dans mes songes ? Mon cœur n'est pas de cet avis, il t'a toujours appartenu et c'est comme si tu venais de me l'arracher en le kidnappant avec toi. Putain Cass… rends-le-moi, ça fait un mal de chien, je préfèrerais encore qu'on viole mon âme ou qu'on me l'arrache, même dans la profondeur des abysses de l'enfer c'était moins douloureux que ça. Je dois peut-être prier ton père pour le récupérer ? Ou alors c'est ma punition ? La sentence est difficile, pourquoi t'es si dur avec moi ? Il faut que je prie Dieu pour que je retrouve l'organe vital ?

Castiel, s'il te plait, reviens, je supporte pas d'être si loin de toi, je deviens dingue. Ta voix me hante et ton visage… ton visage me hante chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque putain de minute… Je crois que le pire, ce sont tes yeux bleus océan… Ton regard qui ferait craquer n'importe qui et j'me suis fait avoir, comme un bleu !

Tu me rends vraiment faible, hier encore, un simple chat avait le même regard que toi et je me suis mis à pleurer. Ouais, qui l'aurait cru, Dean Winchester qui pleure, c'est déjà un comble, mais pour un vulgaire chat ?! Pourquoi les anges sont-ils si cruels ? Trop de questions qui n'ont pas de réponses et ça me fout en l'air.

J'ai beau faire l'amour à ma bouteille de whisky, les choses ne s'arrangent pas… Elle me colle toujours une bonne baffe chaque matin. J'ai sale gueule, mes lunettes de soleil sont mes seules amies, je couche avec tout ce qui bouge et je pense toujours à toi… y'a toujours un détail, une chanson, une odeur, ou même une couleur qui finit par me rappeler que t'es toujours là…Dans ce cœur que tu m'as volé, dans ce cœur qui me fait juste affreusement mal, dans cette chose que j'aimerais soigner une fois pour toutes.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour… Un jour je tombe sur elle, et plus les jours passent, plus je deviens accro, plus…mes pensées pour toi s'amenuisent. En soi c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle non ? Tomber amoureux d'une belle brune, aux yeux aussi noirs que mon âme, qui me sourit chaque matin, qui me donne tout l'amour et la douceur dont j'ai besoin. Elle m'apporte la stabilité que j'ai jamais eue auparavant. Bref… Lisa est juste parfaite, celle que tout homme rêverait d'avoir. J'ai arrêté de chasser, mais… je reste toujours sur mes gardes après tout, on dit bien « seuls les paranoïaques survivent ». J'ai envie de survivre pour voir où est-ce que tout ça peut me mener. Qui ne tente rien…n'a rien.

_« L'espoir est le pire des maux, car il prolonge la souffrance de l'homme .» _

_Nietzsche _

_**Fin du chapitre un.**_


End file.
